bambifandomcom-20200223-history
Flower
Flower is a skunk and close friend of Bambi who appears in Bambi and related material. Background Personality Flower could be described as shy, sweet, and friendly. This can be seen when he gladly accepts Bambi naming him, "Flower". He's also somewhat of a sleepy fellow who thoroughly enjoys hibernating. As his name my suggest, Flower seems to have a love for flowers. When he first met his friends, Bambi and Thumper, he was in a flower patch. When he reunited with Bambi and Thumper in adulthood, he smelled some nearby flowers right after reintroducing himself. He would even meet his mate when she was hiding in a bunch of flowers. He has a fear of turtles. Appearance Flower appears to be a striped skunk. As a result of this, he has a skunk-like body and skunk-like coloring. He has what is mostly black fur. Around his eyes and on his nose, his fur his gray. His underbelly, palms of his hands, and soles of his feet are brown, though they sometimes appear to be a gray color, too. He has a white stripe starting at his nose, going up his head, and leading all the way down his back and to his tail. He has alternating black and white stripes on his tail. Biography Flower was born on March 18 of an unknown year.Disneystrology His birth name is unknown, as is much information regarding his family. Sometime later, presumably in the month of AprilThe song, Little April Shower plays shortly after he meets Bambi, indicating the scenes take place in April. This occurs in Bambi, he was in a flower patch when he met the fawn, Bambi, who, due to a misunderstanding, gave him the nickname "Flower", a name which would continue to stick with him. He also met Bambi's friend, Thumper. Flower hibernated throughout the next winter. He was awoken briefly by Thumper and Bambi, who questioned his need for sleep. He explained that, "All us flowers sleep in the winter" and continued with his rest. He would be awakened yet again by Thumper and Bambi on Groundhog Day, the day on which it was declared by Groundhog that spring had arrived, putting an end to winter and Flower's winter slumber.Bambi II Not long later, he and Thumper helped to give Bambi lessons on bravery, as the deer wanted to be brave like his father, The Great Prince of the Forest. He was present when Bambi, in an attempt to be brave, was stung by Porcupine. He also saw the beginning of Bambi's subsequent flight from the bully, Ronno, but he fainted before he could see how it concluded. He would later learn that Bambi would leaving to live elsewhere. That very night, the forest was stormed by Man'sdogs, who tried to attack Bambi. Flower assisted in slowing down the dogs by spraying a certain bodily odor on one of them, at the behest of Thumper. It would appear that, at some point, Flower fell out of contact with both Bambi and Thumper. He would reunite with them again after they were already fully grown. On that day, he, along with his two friends, was lectured by Friend Owl about twitterpation, which sounded awful to the young skunk. Despite his determination to never be twitterpated, which was code for falling in love, he would meet and fall in love with his mate, Bluebelle that very day, becoming the first of the trio to find a mate. He and Bluebelle would later become parents. They named one of their children "Bambi" after Flower's longtime friend. Their other two children were named Primrose and Buttercup. Relationships *'Flower's mother' - Mother *'Bambi' - Friend *'Thumper' - Friend *'Faline' - Friend *'Friend Owl' - Friend *'Bluebelle' - Mate *'Bambi the Skunk' - Child *'Buttercup' - Daughter *'Primrose' - Daughter Gallery Behind the Scenes Flower first appeared in the 1942 animated feature film Bambi, for which he was created. Voices To be written International Voices To be written Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Main characters Category:Skunks Category:Fathers Category:Mammals Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Children Category:Animals Category:Male Skunks Category:Adults